gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai Warriors V
Samurai Warriors V (Sengoku Musou 5 ''in Japan) is the upcoming Hack and Slash title sequel of the ''Samurai Warriors (Sengoku Musou) series which is a spinoff to the Dynasty Warriors (Shin Sangoku Musou) Series, will be available for the Playstation 4 and the PS Vita. As with previous Samurai Warriors titles, Samurai Warriors V takes place during historical events of the Sengoku Era period in medieval Japan. 53 characters return from previous Samurai Warriors games and 9 characters from the previous title, Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada (Sengoku Musou: Sanada Maru in Japan), are cut from the game. 11 new characters will make their debut, totalling the character roster to 64. There are officially 66 battlefields (2 of them fictional) to participate in, spanning from the year 1540 A.D. to 1615 A.D. when the remaining Toyotomi forces fell at Osaka Castle. Game Modes and Gameplay GAME MODES Samurai Warriors V has a selection of modes and options to open, from the main menu: Story Musou - (See Story Musou section below) Free Battle - Free Battle is where you can freely choose to partake in a battle and character of your choice. Survival Tower - A survival mode where you need go up as many floors as you can with the difficulty raised as progress further. Sugoroku - Japan's version to the Monopoly game returns from Samurai Warriors 2. In Samurai Warriors V, Suguroku is a mini-game which allows four players to participate with a character. The goal is to collect the requested amount of gold chosen by the player's predetermined settings. At the beginning of the game, three flags for each player will be divided in the map, and players earn gold and raise their ranks by collecting their respective flags and returning to their home base. Players can buy territories on the map or challenge other players for the control of a territory. Within the game, there are six different challenges: *'Annihilate' - players defeat as many enemies as possible *'Chase' - players defeat as many fleeing Fire Ninjas as possible *'Destroy' - players destroy as many boulders as possible *'Race' - players break through the castle doors and reach the end before the opponent does *'Reveal' - players uncover as many Sky Ninjas as possible *'Steal' - players collect as much gold as possible Battle Creator - Battle Creator Mode is a much more advanced version of what Musou Battlefield Mode in Warriors Orochi 3 (Musou Orochi 2) should've been, giving you full reign of what battlefield you like to use (as well as what officers to use), how the battle should go and make comments of your own for any officer you chose. Gallery - Here is where you can view the artwork, voice samples, cutcenes and listen to the soundtrack in Samurai Warriors V. Options - Where you can change your difficulty, sound, color, TV settings, as well as load and save your progress. GAMEPLAY For Samurai Warriors V, there has been a change of gameplay for many of the characters , some of their weapons used in previous titles have been replaced with new weapons as a way of being more 'realistic' for the characters. Some have only had a slight or complete change of movelists. *Hattori Hanzō has been given the Long Spear as his weapon instead of the Kusarigama (now Sarutobi Sasuke's weapon) since he did wield a spear in real life. He's been given a new movelist as a result. *Fūma Kotarō no longer has the Clawed Gauntlets, instead he's been given the Shuriken as his weapon since it relates to the fictional portrayal of the Fūma ninjas using a weapon known as the Windmill Shuriken. *Tokugawa Ieyasu's Cannon Spear is replaced with a Decorative Katana. The reasons for this is because the Cannon Spear seems too fictional for Ieyasu to have and that Ieyasu historically liked swords for decorative purposes rather than ones that kill, such as Muramasa made katanas which he despised. *Date Masamune has been given a slightly more mature look and new weaponry, Dual Katana. *Mori Ranmaru now has the Heavy Katana as his weapon, but his movelist remains the same. *Tachibana Muneshige's has been given a new personality which heavily relates to his historical self. He has also been given a new weapon, Ōdachi, therefore he has been given a new movelist. The reason for this decision was because Koei realized that his original weapon, Sword and Shield, was an odd choice for Muneshige as it didn't suit his image as a champion samurai very much. *Sarutobi Sasuke has been redesigned completely. Along with a change of appearance, story and personality, Sasuke is also given a Kusarigama (previously used by Hanzō) as his new weapon, but his movelist is completely different from Hanzō's previous movelist. *Shimazu Toyohisa has been given the Gauntlets weapon instead of his Giant Axe weapon, which has been given to the new character Yasuke. *Tokugawa Hidetada and Takeda Katsuyori have been given completely new movelists and new looks to their weapons, this is to differentiate them as unique playable characters rather than ones who share the same movelists and weapon type as the generic NPCs in the game do. Playable Characters 64 playable characters to choose from to partake in battles of Feudal Japan. There are also unique NPC characters that appear: Uesugi Kagetora, Muramatsu-dono and Yamanaka Yukimori Battle List Here is the complete list of battles from the Sengoku period that you can choose to partake in Free Mode, there are 72 in total. Story Musou Story Musou is where you go through events of the warring states of Japan. Like in Samurai Warriors 4 (Sengoku Musou 4 in Japan), Story Musou in Samurai Warriors V is split into 12 clan stories: Sanada, Oda, Toyotomi, Tokugawa, Takeda, Uesugi, Hōjō, Date, Azai, Shimazu, Tachibana and Mōri. You play through the levels of the clan stories by choosing the specific character chosen, though you are able to play as any character freely after you finish the level the first time. New Character Biographies ODA NOBUTADA - Prodigious Son of the Demon King (15?? A.D. - 1582 A.D.) Faction: Oda Weapon: Katana & Musket Historical Profile: The eldest son of Oda Nobunaga, Nobutada was trained in military and politics from an early age as he was to become the successor of the Oda clan after his father. His first battle was the Siege of Odani Castle against the Azai clan and a few years later he led the armies in his father's stead to deal with the likes of Matsunaga Hisahide at Shigisan Castle, putting an end the Takeda clan and the defeat of the Ikkō sect at Ishiyama-Honganji. When Akechi Mitsuhide betrayed Nobunaga Oda at Honnō-ji which resulted in Nobunaga's death, Nobutada put up resistance against Akechi's forces at Nijo Castle. It was said that Nobutada fought to the bitter end and was eventually slain by Ise Sadaoki's soldiers. Musou Bio: The famous son of the Demon King, Oda Nobunaga. Like his father, Nobutada is also a very gifted man of many talents. Though he does have some of Nobunaga's personality within him, Nobutada doesn't have all of it, he is less cold and cruel than his own father is and wishes to make a mark in history in his own terms and not someone who is just a shadow to someone already considered a legend. He treats his aunt Oichi and Oda retainer Akechi Mitsuhide with kindness whenever they are down. SHIMAZU YOSHIHISA - The White Devil of Kagoshima (1533 A.D. - 1611 A.D.) Faction: Shimazu Weapon: Bladed Nunchaku Historical Profile: '''The eldest son of Shimazu Takahisa. He was known to be a great leader, well versed in the martial arts and tactics, his leadership skills was so admired that Ieyasu once said "Shimazu leads how a great leader should be". Yoshihisa used the best of his brother's abilities in his conquest for Kyushu, scoring many victories at Kigasakihara and Mimigawa against neighbouring clans. He was close to unifying Kyushu until Hideyoshi Toyotomi arrived and drove the Shimazu clan back to Kagoshima. Yoshihisa had no choice but step down as Daimyo in favour of his brother Shimazu Yoshihiro. '''Musou Bio: '''Yoshihisa is the eldest in a group of talented brothers and although he isn't as strong as them, he is exceptionally clever at handling affairs with relative ease. He is suddenly thrust into leading as head of the Shimazu clan, which at that point are currently the weakest in Kyushu, but Yoshihisa is determined to turn it all around. With his brother Yoshihiro and others, Yoshihisa initiates his plan to unite all of Kyushu under the Shimazu. '''MAEDA MATSU - A Devoted Wife and Warrior of the Battlefied (1547 A.D. - 1617 A.D.) Faction: Oda, Shibata, Toyotomi, Maeda Weapon: Naginata Historical Profile: '''The wife of Maeda Toshiie, sometimes known as Matsu-no-kata. Matsu was known to be a beautiful woman possessing brilliant intelligence, literary skills and a love for martial arts. She and Lady Nene (Hideyoshi's wife) were very good friends. After her husband's death, Matsu ensured the survival of the Maeda clan by making herself a hostage to Ieyasu Tokugawa, whom she loathed throughout her life. '''Musou Bio: '''Matsu is the loving wife of Toshiie. She is known to be well versed in combat and is able to dish out punishment with her heavy polearm. While she doesn't agree with some of her husband's decisions, she is willing to make sure her family survive whatever the cost. She and Nene are the very best of friends and are known to be quite the fighting duo in battle. '''YASUKE - The Loyal Obsidian Samurai (15?? A.D. - ????) Faction: Oda Weapon: Giant Axe Historical Profile: A figure of African origin. He was originally a servant of the Jesuit missionaries who came to Japan looking to convert people into Christianity, Nobunaga took an interest in Yasuke's appearance and decided to have the man serve under him as a samurai. Yasuke served Nobunaga as one of his weapon-bearers and also partook in a few of Oda's battles such as those against the Takeda clan. After Nobunaga committed suicide due to Akechi Mitsuhide's betrayal, Yasuke protected Oda Nobutada, Nobunaga's son, at Nijo Castle from the Akechi forces. Yasuke fought valiantly, however Nobutada was killed in the fighting and Yasuke eventually surrendered. After his capture, Mitsuhide sent Yasuke back the Jesuit missionaries at Nanban-ji. Musou Bio: A former slave from the continent of Africa. Yasuke was taken to Japan by his former master until he was noticed by Oda Nobunaga, who was so impressed by Yasuke he decided to have the man serve under him as a samurai. From that day on, Yasuke serves Nobunaga with unwavering loyalty. He is well respected for his servitude of Nobunaga and prowess of strength by the other Oda retainers, particularly Mori Ranmaru and Akechi Mitsuhide. MOCHIZUKI CHIYOME - Kunoichi of Wisdom (???? - ????) Faction: Takeda Weapon: Kodachi Historical Profile: '''Rumoured as a member of the Kōga Ninja clan, Mochizuki Chiyome was a secret advisor to Takeda Shingen who established a network of Kunoichi (female ninjas) to serve her. She was said to have been an encouraging, compassionate woman who treated every member of her clan like a caring mother, which earned her the loyalty and respect of her girls. It is unknown what became of her after Shingen died. '''Musou Bio: '''Chiyome is the leader of a Kunoichi clan serving directly under Takeda Shingen, she is very dedicated in following Shingen and his dream to unite the land under Takeda rule. Chiyome cares a great deal about the ninja serving under her, and they in turn follow Chiyome wherever she goes, though at times she can give off an aura of a parent that demands authority, immediatly ending arguments. She's also the only person who can keep both Sarutobi Sasuke '''AND Fūma Kotarō in line. TACHIBANA DŌSETSU - The Lightning God Slaying Demon (1513 A.D. - 1585 A.D.) Faction: Ōtomo Weapon: Demon Katana Historical Profile: '''His original name was Betsugi Akitsura. Dōsetsu was a powerful retainer of the Ōtomo clan who was feared as the 'Oni Dōsetsu' by his foes, fighting ferociously despite the fact that half his body was paralyzed, he partook in a total of 37 battles throughout his entire life, including an extremely fierce battle against Kikkawa Motoharu of the Mōri clan. Dōsetsu also possessed a sword called 'Chidori' until he renamed it 'Raikiri' after, according to legend, he managed to actually slice a lightning strike in two. Dōsetsu died of illness while his army laid siege to the Shimazu's Nekō Castle. '''Musou Bio: '''The Leader of the Tachibana clan and Ginchiyo's father. While Dōsetsu may look and act like an arrogant old man, he is a warrior who has seen and experienced much in his life (given that half his body is paralyzed), and also knows just how harsh the life of a samurai is. He is aware that he may never see the day the chaos ends, so he teaches his daughter and his son-in-law Muneshige how to lead the Tachibana with the hope that the clan itself survives the war. Dōsetsu considers Shimazu Yoshihiro and Kikkawa Motoharu as rivals. '''DATE SHIGEZANE - Bravest Dragon of the North (1568 A.D. - 1646 A.D.) Faction: Date Weapon: Giant Sword Historical Profile: '''The younger cousin of Date Masamune and one of the most famous retainers of the Date clan along with Katakura Kagetsuna (more famously known as Katakura Kojūrō). Shigezane suffered serious burns on his right-hand in a fire accident during the war against the Hatakeyama clan which resulted in him being crippled with it for life. Shigezane made a reputation as a courageous and fierce warrior as a result of his deeds in battles such as Hitotoribashi and the campaign against the Ashina, earning him the nicknames 'Shigezane the Brave' and 'Unrivalled Warrior Shigezane'. One time, Shigezane fell out with the Date clan and became a ronin near Osaka, but eventually returned under Masamune's service, Shigezane would eventually help Masamune in the Sekigahara and Osaka Castle campaigns. Shigezane would later write a series of history books called 'The Chronicles of Shigezane' which details an unbiased history of his cousin Masamune. '''Musou Bio: '''The cousin of Date Masamune and a valiant warrior known to be reserve-minded yet truly daring in battle, he is loyal to Masamune though their different ways of life can result in a bit of conflict between the two. Shigezane puts himself in the face of danger during battle, not even showing the slightest hint of fear when he alone is surrounded by hundreds of enemies, thus earning him the nickname Shigezane the Brave. Even as the war continues, Shigezane continues his search for the answer of what it means to be a samurai. Eventually, he crosses paths with the one known as Sanada Yukimura, a samurai whom Shigezane finds he has much in common with and one he considers a worthy opponent. '''KIKKAWA MOTOHARU - Champion of the Mori Clan (1530 A.D. - 1586 A.D.) Faction: Mōri Weapon: Arrow Spear Historical Profile: '''The Second son of Mōri Motonari. Motoharu was a renowned general who participated in all the wars of the Mōri clan alongside his brother Kobayakawa Takakage, proving himself to be a valuable asset. He was considered to be his clan's greatest ever samurai. Motoharu achieved many accomplishments throughout his life, particularly during the Siege of Gassan-Toda Castle and defending the provinces of Chugoku from the combined Amago/Ōuchi rebels lead by Yamanaka Yukimori, but his greatest accomplishment was defeating Tachibana Dōsetsu and capturing Tachibana Castle during the Mōri's campaign against the Ōtomo. His last battle was Hideyoshi's conquest of Shikoku before he died two years later. '''Musou Bio: '''Motoharu is the son of Mōri Motonari along with his brother Takakage Kobayakawa, whom Motoharu works alongside with. There is a saying that "Takakage is the brains while Motoharu is the brawn", which makes people believe Motoharu is naturally muscle-minded, but this isn't true as Motoharu is actually a really perceptive man even in the heat of battle. Motoharu is a good leader to his soldiers and very faithful to his wife Shinjō-dono. '''SHINJŌ-DONO - Lady of Beneficence, Fierce Guardian of Peace (15?? A.D. - 1606 A.D.) Faction: Mōri Weapon: Bladed Pistols Historical Profile: The wife of Kikkawa Motoharu and daughter of Mōri retainer Kumagai Nobunao. Shinjō-dono was to have been a plain-looking woman with a competitive personality which would get her into constant quarrels with Motoharu's sister Goryū-dono, something that her father-in-law Mōri Motonari ended up putting a stop to. She would often write small letters to Motonari who would always wear a wry smile on his face, as if he found something humorous about them. She was known to be a wise and loving person towards Motoharu, who in turn loved her deeply. It is believed that Motoharu was known to be a kind and benevolent person outside of battle due of having Shinjō-dono as his wife, and because of this Motoharu was very faithful to her, not once ever taking a concubine under him. Musou Bio: Shinjō-dono is Kikkawa Motoharu's wife who is known to be gentle, focused but possesses an extremely sharp wit and a sense of humor. She wishes nothing but good fortune for those in the Mōri and the people of Chugoku, Motoharu himself is especially grateful to having Shinjō-dono as his wife, since he may have had a hard time dealing with a life of war if it wasn't for her. Whenever Motoharu leaves for battle, Shinjō-dono devotes herself in defending their home from any enemies until his return. MORI NAGAYOSHI - Bloodthirsty Oni of the Battlefield (1558 A.D. - 1584 A.D.) Faction: Oda Weapon: Trident Historical Profile: '''Nagayoshi was the second son of Mori Yoshinari and the older brother of Mori Ranmaru. His first battle was in Nagashima at the age of 16 where he would make a feared name for himself as 'Demon Musashi' possessing the equally feared spear called Ningen Mukotsu. Nagayoshi also played a prominent role in the downfall of the Takeda, being the first to capture Kaizu Castle despite not receiving orders to do so. For most of his life, he would be under Oda Nobutada's service until both Nobutada and his father Nobunaga were betrayed and killed during the Incident at Honnō-ji, which also claimed the life of his younger brother. Nagayoshi would then serve under Hashiba Hideyoshi (later Toyotomi Hideyoshi) and take part in the Battle of Komaki-Nagakute were he would be shot and killed by the riflemen under Ii Naomasa's command. '''Musou Bio: '''Nagayoshi is a servant of the Oda along with his brother Ranmaru. He is feared throughout the battlefield as a demon who enjoys slaying his enemies with utmost ruthlessness and brutality, making him be regarded as a prime example of an Oda vassal by the opposing clans. Nagayoshi desires to fight and slay the strongest of opponents in his quest to be the ultimate oni of battle. '''TORII MOTOTADA - Tokugawa's Embodiment of Loyalty (1539 A.D. - 1600 A.D.) Faction: Tokugawa Weapon: Nagamaki Historical Profile:''' A famous retainer of Tokugawa Ieyasu, whom he served under since they were children, Mototada was said to have been a steadfast, loyal follower of Ieyasu. Mototada was involved in a lot of his lord's battles, including Mikatagahara, Nagashino and Ueda Castle. During the Odawara Campaign, he saved Ieyasu's life using a small army against a much larger Hōjō army. Mototada would become more famously known throughout history for his last stand against Ishida Mitsunari's army at the Siege of Fushimi Castle in 1600. Though he would eventually die in the siege after 11 days of fighting, Mototada's sacrifice made a difference as it bought Ieyasu time to prepare an army and make plans to win against Mitsunari in the Sekigahara campaign. '''Musou Bio: A devoted vassal of the Tokugawa and Ieyasu's childhood friend. Though he isn't one of the Four Guardian Kings, Mototada is known as Ieyasu's greatest retainer before Honda Tadakatsu, he is devoted to Ieyasu's cause and is willing to put his own life on the line should his lord ask for it. Many notable Tokugawa retainers like Tadakatsu and Ii Naomasa, look up to Mototada as a shining example of a Mikawa warrior. Category:Koei Category:Hack and Slash Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Swords Category:Spears Category:Guns Category:Ninjas Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Wars in the History Category:Feudal Japan Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Mini Games Category:Video Games with Mini Games Category:Samurai Category:Samurai Games Category:Weapons Category:Awesome Weapons Category:Melee Category:Melee Games Category:Samurai Warriors Category:ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea